


Let Us Give You Shelter

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Quinlan Whump, Quinlan gets drugged but he gets rescued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Quinlan was unconscious, hidden in an alleyway, when they finally found him. His message of “I’ve been drugged and I’m starting to see things” had been garbled.Finding him safe was only part of the battle.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946806
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Let Us Give You Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober continues. This fic is a little late for the prompts it covers:  
> No 16. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY  
>  ~~Forced to Beg~~ | **Hallucinations** | ~~Shoot the Hostage~~  
>  No 17. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING  
>  **Blackmail** | ~~Dirty Secret | Wrongfully Accused~~
> 
> Many thanks to lastbattlecry for the title of this fic!

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Quinlan was unconscious, hidden in an alleyway, when they finally found him. His message of “I’ve been drugged and I’m starting to see things” had been garbled and he no longer seemed to have his comm. Fortunately, Obi-Wan had a strong enough sense of him in the Force that they were able to find him even without technology.

A little strategic use of the Force and Obi-Wan was able to get the other Jedi back to the small ship they had been using for the mission and up to the _Negotiator_. He left the team that had accompanied him to find out what, exactly, had happened to the Jedi Shadow. He and Quinlan had arrived on this planet three days prior, investigating a rising crime syndicate with ties to the Separatists. Obi-Wan had been following leads the next city over, while Quinlan followed a rumor in this one. Fortunately, the _Negotiator_ was with them, though the rest of the 212th was with Plo and the 104th on a campaign a few systems away. Backup had swiftly arrived when he called, and they were searching for Quinlan as soon as the troopers arrived.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Quinlan had no idea where he was or what was happening when he woke. He just knew everything was _loud_ and he couldn’t block it out _._ Opening his eyes also indicated he still had the hallucination problem. There was no way there were _six_ Obi-Wans in the room. Unless something even more bizarre than normal was happening.

“Easy, Quin. Easy. I’ve got you,” Obi-Wan said gently, keeping his tone soft and calm.

Quinlan flinched hard when the other Jedi placed a gentle hand on his arm. Obi-Wan withdrew it quickly.

“I don’t know what they gave me. My shields are tattered; my senses are dialed up to the point everything hurts. And I’m still seeing things,” the Kiffar admitted.

“I’m sorry. My medics are still running an analysis to determine what you were given and the team on the planet still hasn’t reported back yet. It’s not safe to just try to guess. We don’t want them hurting you worse by handling it wrong,” the human said.

Quinlan inclined his head in acknowledgment. It was a good point, even if he hated it.

“Let me help?” Obi-Wan offered gently.

The Kiffar nodded. The human Jedi touched him once more and it was so hard not to react, but then he felt the other Jedi’s shields carefully wrap around his mind. It calmed the worst of the effects. 

A knock on the door cut off any further commentary. It was Cody.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Never better,” Quinlan said snarkily.

Fortunately, Cody was used to the brash attitude and rolled his eyes. Though he did return the snark with just a bit of his own sarcasm.

“I’m about to make it even better,” Cody retorted. “The medics have no idea what it was you were given, so they don’t think it's safe to try to forcibly flush it from your body.”

That was not what Quinlan wanted to hear, _at all._

“So I just have to _deal_ with this?” He asked.

It was not a whine. It _wasn’t_.

“Unless you start experiencing something medically troubling, that is their recommendation,” Cody explained.

The Kiffar sighed.

“What do we need to make this better?” Obi-Wan asked gently.

Quinlan softened. 

“You’re helping. Your shields are dampening the worst of the effects on my senses. The hallucinations...are mild. Unless there really is a krayt dragon sticking its head through the door?”

Obi-Wan didn’t know if he should let himself laugh or not as Quinlan was obviously trying to use humor to feel better.

“I hope the krayt dragon brought its own rations,” Cody replied dryly. “We’re fresh out of krayt food.”

Quinlan snort laughed at that.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Only you would call hallucinating a _krayt dragon_ being on my ship as _mild_.”

“I haven’t hallucinated it eating anyone?” the Kiffar offered. He sighed and grew more serious. “You keeping a hand on me to help bolster my shields is going to be difficult to maintain.”

“We’ll manage,” the human Jedi assured.

“I can handle things so you can stay with him,” Cody offered.

Quinlan didn’t want that. He wanted _both_ of his partners with him. But he knew they both had a lot of responsibilities and he wouldn’t ask them to ignore them because of him.

“I’ll be fine if you have to go,” he said, trying his best to sound truthful.

He must have missed the mark because Obi-Wan looked displeased. He flinched back from the suddenly choking expanse of darkness that enveloped them all.

“Easy, Quinlan,” Obi-Wan murmured. The human Jedi shifted until he was carefully holding the larger man. “Easy. I’ve got you.”

The Kiffar shivered in his hold. “It’s getting worse.”

“Which is exactly why he’s staying with you,” Cody said firmly.

“I want you to stay too,” Quinlan blurted out.

Cody went still. Then he met Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“The mission here isn’t over yet. The team is still wrapping up their investigation. Though once they’re done, we do need to meet up with the rest of the 212th. They’ve finished their campaign with the 104th,” the clone said. “We’ll be leaving as soon as the men return from the planet.”

“The Admiral and his men are capable of handling pre-hyperspace checks without us. Let Waxer know you’re busy, he can coordinate the men’s return and advise you when a preliminary report is ready,” Obi-Wan said. “We have good men. They can handle this.”

Cody nodded firmly.

“I’ll go let them know. I’ll be right back,” he said.

“I think it’s best if we relocate to my quarters,” the human Jedi said. “More privacy there...in case this gets bad.”

“Then I’ll meet you there, unless you need my help to get there?” Cody asked.

“We’ll be fine. See you soon,” Quinlan assured. Once Cody had left the MedBay, Quinlan added, “Don’t let me make that a lie.”

Obi-Wan’s face softened as he said, “We’ll get you to my quarters safely. I promise.”

CWCWCWCWCWCW

It was close to an hour later when Cody met them.

“Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

The clone sighed.

“The cleanup team is back. They found some...disturbing information.”

“What was the plan?” Quinlan asked, knowing that had to be it.

“The drugs they gave you are long lasting and slow releasing. You’re...not actually to the worst of it yet, unless the Force helps you counteract it? Those bastards had a room set up with surveillance equipment. The notes the men found indicated the criminal syndicate you were hunting intended to lock you in the room and record everything that happened next. Their intention, apparently, was to use the footage to blackmail you into revealing Republic secrets,” Cody explained with a deep frown.

“Either very bold or very stupid of them to assume I have enough shame that I’d cooperate,” Quinlan quipped, trying to mask his true feelings.

Obi-Wan said gently, “You don’t have to hide, Quin. Not from us.”

The Kiffar slumped. “Fine. That bothers me on a lot of levels. My gifts are bad enough _normally._ Right now? I can’t handle touching anything without your shields. Being locked in a room alone and left to ride this out while they _recorded_ it? I...I’m sick just thinking about it.”

Obi-Wan gathered Quinlan closer.

“The people responsible?” the human Jedi asked, directing the question at Cody.

“I regret to inform you they didn’t survive their encounter with the cleanup team,” the clone replied, voice totally even.

He wasn’t really sorry for it _in the least._ He was irritated he hadn’t gotten to take part himself.

“Get over here,” Quinlan demanded.

It took some doing, but soon the Kiffar was sandwiched between his two partners. He buried his face in Cody’s strong chest, while Obi-Wan was a soothing presence at his back. Obi-Wan’s shields kept his mind from faltering completely, and the steady, even presence of Cody with them was a reassuring thing.

“We’ve got you,” Cody whispered softly. “Just trust us.”

Obi-Wan was grateful he had had a spare pair of gloves for Quinlan. If he hadn’t been able to limit his gift on top of everything else, they would have had no choice but to take the chance of sedating him.

It was hours until the effects wore off entirely, but Cody and Obi-Wan kept Quinlan securely between them, soothing him when the hallucinations threatened to overwhelm him. They kept him safe in the shelter of their arms.

It brought Quinlan to a realization. There was no way he would have trusted anyone else enough to stay with them like that when he was so vulnerable. But he hadn’t even hesitated, had actually _asked_ Cody to stay. Force. _He loved them_. 

He’d never felt so afraid yet so at peace with a revelation in his life.

CWCWCWCWCWCW


End file.
